Meet new IBC-13 head: Wilma Galvante
October 2, 2015 MARIA Ressa (left), Jose Avellana, Boots Anson-Roa (center), Lito Ocampo Cruz, Wilma Galvante, Ginny Monteaguo-Ocampo (right), with IBC Board of Directors Beginning this month, Wilma Galvante took over as the entertainment head of IBC-13. Prior to joining IBC-13, Galvante had been a longtime executive for TV5 from which she retired last September 2015 as the Chief Entertainment Content Officer. Galvante’s appointment followed the exit of Laurenti Dyogi as the entertainment TV head last month before he resumed and returned as the TV production head of ABS-CBN. Galvante’s background as the entertainment head of IBC-13, the sequestered broadcaster and the No. 3 television network in the country as she invented the production of entertainment programming, particularly producing our own drama and fantasy. The station also competeing head on with the top networks under ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network Inc., also dominate the local television. IBC-13 will also involve revamping its programming and a new lineup mainly catering to a massive and “younger” viewers. Galvante told the Inquirer in an exclusive interview. “I need a very entertain approach entertainment head,” she said. IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa joined for Ms. Galvante to the Kapinoy Network as she head for entertainment and admitted that the network involved the production unit of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the business unit head of IBC-13 as the programming strategy producing our huge entertainment productions. Galvante handle their entertainment programming, as her company invented the line producer for IBC-13, including APO Tanghali Na!, Showbiz Unlimited, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Dancing with the Stars already premiered in September 12,'' Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'', T.O.D.A.S., Hey it's Fans Day!, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar (produced by IBC-13 and Viva Television) and Dingdong n' Lani. Also, our weekend primetime for the professional league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) (under Sports5) every Saturday and Sunday, Our fantasy and drama is in line with the network’s strategy of “counter-programming,” she pointed out. “We recognizing the strength of ABS-CBN and GMA 7 in producing teleseryes and entertainment shows,” she volunteered. Kapinoy Primetime premiering the family eco-fantaserye Fantasiko (5:45 to 6:30 p.m.) and the superserye based on the 1988 film of the same title Kumander Bawang (7:45 p.m.) already premiered in September 28. The romantic teleserye Before I Fall in Love featuring the loveteam Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, and Viva drama To Love Again featuring the hottest loveteam Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. In the statement by Presidential Secretary Sonny Coloma, so that Galvante noted that IBC-13 gearing for privatization of the government, approved by the President Noynoy Aquino III. Despite the dominant players are fighting over the “40 and above” demographic, IBC-13 already targeting our demographic: massive and younger viewers” she said. Galvante said IBC-13 focusing on drama and light entertainment, news and public service, and sports programs (NBA and PBA). Wilma Galvante IBC International has been the two channels abroad. Global IBC which airing entertainment programs, and INN International which airs the news, public service and sports programs of the network. IBC International also partnered with top providers abroad making the network present in over 250 countries and six continents. Viva Television also continue to producing for IBC-13 are Bagets Kids, Kumander Bawang, To Love Again, Born to be a Superstar, and Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks).